


Hold On

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Almost death, Angst, F/M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Song fic, Song: Hold On (Chord Overstreet), really this is mostly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/You, Thomas (The Maze Runner)/ reader
Kudos: 19





	Hold On

You were running to the truck that Jorge had driven into a crowd of cranks. Brenda was shooting at some, trying to keep them from getting too close to the four of you. Frypan, Thomas and Newt had made it onto the truck, their longer legs able to get them there faster. They were calling you name, motioning for you to jump.

You jumped onto the truck and Jorge, thinking everyone was safe or trying to shake the Cranks, pressed on the gas. You were thrown off balance and would have fallen off hand it not been for Thomas and Newt grabbing onto each arm. Thomas tried to reach your jacket to tug you back in. Unfortunately, just as he was about to reach your jacket, Newt lost his grip on your arm. “Tommy!!” you screamed as you suddenly found yourself in a very precarious situation. 

The arm that Newt had held was now behind you and you were trying to focus on holding onto Thomas with your other arm. There was a tug on your free arm and you turned to a crank had managed to latch onto you for just a moment before other cranks knocked him down. Immediately, you pulled the free hand as close to your body as you could manage when Thomas, in a burst of adrenaline, was able to pull you back into the truck.

When Thomas had pulled you into the truck, you collided with his chest and your arms were quick to wrap around his torso. He had tried to step back, to check you over and make sure you were ok but you had only tightened your grip on him and burrowed your face into his chest. Seeing how freaked out you were, Thomas had merely held you tighter and kissed your head before moving his hands to rub soothing circles across your back.

Once you had calmed down, he checked the arm that the crank had grabbed. Seeing nothing but bruising, the both of you let out a sigh of relief and you couldn’t help feeling foolish for having been so terrified for what ended up being no reason.

When you’d apologized to everyone- Newt, Frypan, Brenda and Jorge had reassured you that you were fine. Thomas had waited till they had all given you their reassurances before cupping your face in his hand and tilting your head up so he could kiss your forehead before he told you that you were allowed to freak out every once in a while, especially when cranks were involved.

Thomas had then spent the next few hours holding you in some way. Whether he had you pulled up against him in Jorge’s truck or holding your hand while you walked the outskirts of the Lost City. When you were in his arms, he would press kisses to your temple or your hair every few minutes, as you walked through the outskirts, he would tug you so that you were practically on his back, his grip tight on your hand.

You had been the one to notice the group of masked men following you, having pointed them out to Thomas as Newt came up, you were all taken aback by the sound of the machine gun firing into the crowd.

When the masked team had thrown both of you in the back of a van, Thomas had adjusted his body so that he was in front of you. It was both frustrating and adorable. You swore that he forgot that you’d been in the Glade with a bunch of boys for a while before he’d come up. You had gone toe to toe with all of them and were able to take care of yourself for the most part. So, when you had learned that Gally was in fact still alive, you found that you were incredibly grateful. The guy had been a right ass in the end but he was still your friend.

When the situation had calmed down, Thomas was the first one to notice that you were bleeding. Once he confirmed that it was your lower leg and not near your femoral, he’d picked you up so quickly it made you dizzy. He’d demanded that Gally and his new friends get you to a medic.

As the medic stitched you up, Thomas had had to go meet Lawrence. At first he argued against it but was convinced easily enough when you pointed out “Tommy, Lawrence may be our only way to get into WCKD.”

That had been just a few hours ago. Now, though, you were outside the walls of the Last City, sitting on the roof of Lawrence’s house waiting for Thomas, Newt and Gally to come back. The three boys were trying to find a way to get into WCKD and based on the way Gally spoke of the place, you had a suspicion you knew exactly how he planned on getting into the WCKD building.

Not much later, Brenda took a seat next to you and the two of you sit in silence, watching the world around you. It’s Brenda that breaks the silence, “What do you think they’ll find?”

You wish she hadn’t asked that, you want to be naive to what the solutions likely to e but you’d been put in the Glade the month after Gally, when they were still sending boys and girls. He’d taken you under his wing so to speak and to pretend that you didn’t know was foolish. In fact, as soon as Brenda had asked, the suspicion itself suddenly became an indisputable fact in your mind.

“Gallys going to want to use Teresa to get us into WCKD.”

At the silence that followed, you turned to look at Brenda. The sight in front of you was almost comical. Her face had paled, her eyes had a deer in the headlights quality with how large they had gotten and her jaw had dropped.

You merely turned back to look at the wall before your eyes fell to the people traveling the alleyways below. Inside the walls were the rich, the ones that could afford the cure torn from innocent children and out here was a mix of people who wanted to save those very children and who would use them if given the chance.

“Wait! You’re being serious?!” she asked you after the initial shock wore off.

“Deadly. Especially because I’m pretty sure that Newt or Frypan would have told him of her betrayal. Teresa was always soft on Tommy. If they haven’t been able to get in before but Gally’s sure that he get them in now, he’s going to use Tommy to lure her out. She’ll be our ticket to Minho.”

“And you’re sure that everyone’s gonna be on board with this?”

You were confused and were about to ask what it was that she meant when Jorge came through the doors and called for the two of you. Getting up, you and Brenda followed Jorge down the stairs into a room that seems to be covered in papers and plans.

Frypans sitting in a chair to the side, Thomas is pacing near the wall and Gally and Newt are around a table. Your legs not too happy with you right now, so you lean against the wall, keeping most of your weight on your good leg while Brenda joins Newt and Gally at the table.

The atmosphere in the room is tense and suddenly Thomas is turning towards your group as he says “No. There’s gotta be another way.”

You watch as Gally drops the plans on the table in front of him, without actually turning to Thomas he asks “Like what? You’ve seen the building, she is our only way in.”

“You really think she’s gonna help us?’ Thomas challenged.

You have to work to hide the chuckle that wants to bubble up. Of course you were right about Gally wanting to use Teresa. “I doubt he’s planning to ask for her help Tommy,” you say from your place against the wall. Lifting the leg that had had a bullet in it, you stretch out the foot in front of you.

Thomas sees this and makes his way towards you when Brenda asked for clarity, pulling Thomas’ attention back to the matter at hand. “Am I missing something here? This is the same girl who betrayed us correct? Same dick?”

“I like her.” Gally says of the girl that had helped saved your life earlier, as he crosses his arm and looks at Thomas.

‘What’s going on?” she asks of Thomas and it’s in that moment that you realize what she had meant earlier.

Crossing your arms in front of you, you bring your left hand up to your lips as you try to make sense of the why. Teresa had destroyed everything when she had given you up to wicked. In your opinion there was no redemption for the girl.

The rooms silent as you watch them. Newt catches your eye and raises an eyebrow, silently asking if you’re okay. You don’t respond because you’re not exactly sure. That seems to set Newt off and he practically growls out across the table “What are you afraid your little girlfriends gonna get hurt?”

Thomas’ silence tells you what you need to know and you let out a cold scoff as you place your weight on both knees and bring your left hand down, “Of course it is. This has never been about rescuing Minho has it?”

Everyone turns to look at you and you continue to stare at Thomas who takes a step towards you, confusion on his face “Y/N- what are you talking about?”

Your eyes harden and you’re about to respond when Newt’s caught everyone off guard. ‘Teresa. She’s the only reason that Minho’s even missing in the first place,” he’s stalking Thomas, forcing the brunette to step backwards until he’s practically pinned against a wall “now we finally have an opportunity to get him back and you don’t want to. What? Because of her?! Because deep down inside, you still care about her don’t you?”

Thomas’ eyes flick to you but you’d already schooled your features. All he sees is a cold, hard mask.

As Newt pulls Thomas’ attention back him, “Don’t look at her!” he calls, and you tighten the grip of your arms across your chest. This time, you’re trying to hold yourself together. The night that Thomas had run into the maze, after Minho and Alby, you had sat with Newt all night. The two of you deciding to follow this shuck if he made it back alive and he had. Thomas had always taken care of both you and Teresa and you hadn’t thought anything about it at first but as you guys planned the train car heist, the two of you had gotten closer and you had found that you were falling for the idiot.

You had known it the night that the two of you had laid on the shores of the beach just tracing the stars in the sky.

_It had been a particularly brutal day as far as training and planning. You had argued with Tommy, Newt and Frypan about the best way to figure out which car Minho would be in. You had offered to go to the main station and keep an eye while they loaded the kids to try and make sure you got Minho’s car but none of the boys would hear about it. According to them, it was much too risky. You’d pointed out that the whole plan was risky and that you had no problems risking everything if it meant getting one of your brothers back._

__

__

_Tommy had practically lost his mind and the two of you had argued back and forth. When he yelled at you about making reckless decisions the two of you had gone back and forth. Most of the group gave you a wide berth the rest of the day._

__

__

_When everyone else had gone to bed, you had stayed out on the boat just watching the glistening stars overhead. Thomas had come to find you and after you both apologized to each other, he stayed with you._

__

__

_“You know Y/N, I think that one’s Orion,” he said after a few minutes and traced the star for you._

__

__

_“Now where’d you learn that?”_

__

__

_He’d simply shrugged as he sat next to you, “When you said you enjoyed them, I asked Jorge to show me. I know Newt and Frypan never learned them.. Figured you would like someone to talk to about ‘em.”_

__

__

_The two of you had stayed there the rest of the night and had taken turns pointing out stars and constellations that you knew._

You’re pulled from your thoughts as you hear Newt screaming at Thomas. “DON’T LIE TO ME!” he pushes the brunette against the wall itself, “DON’T. LIE. TO. ME!” Less than a second later, you watch as Newts demeanor change. He apologizes to everyone twice before leaving the room.

Everyone watches him leave for a moment, you included. You’re so caught up in the moment that you don’t realize that Thomas has made his way towards you until he’s calling your name Turning to him, you see the confusion on his face, he looks like he wants to reassure you but he’s not sure how and you want to tell him things are okay but instead you motion your head towards the doors Newt just exited, your voice is cold “You should go check on him Thomas.”

He flinches at the full use of his name. Y/N and Newt are the only ones that call him Tommy. In fact, he’s not sure when the last time you used his full name outside of the Glade was. He reaches his hand out towards her and feels his heart drop when she steps back.

“Y/N…” he begins but is quickly cut off.

“Go check on him Thomas and get over whatever hang up you have about using Teresa or I’ll kill you myself.” there’s no emotion in her voice, it’s flat and cold and as he looks at her, he can see the glassiness in her eyes. He tries calling her name again, much more softly this time and he watches her eyes flick behind him.

“Gally.” she calls as she walks past him and he turns to watch her. As she almost reaches him, she loses her footing, her bad leg unable to support her weight. He moves to help her when he sees Gally’s already got his arm around her waist but as soon as he touches her shoulder she shakes him off.

“You need to go check on Newt, Thomas.” she says without turning to him. A pained breath leaves her lips and she leans her head on Gallys bicep before sayin, “I need to go get this damned gauze changed and off my feet for a little. Mind helping a girl out, Gal?”

Thomas watches as Gallys eyes go from Y/N to him and back before the boy reluctantly nods his head and helps Y/N limp out of the room. Turning his head, he sees the rest of the group just looking at him, disappointment evident in their gazes. He clears his throat and walks out to check on Newt.

Finding his friend on the roof of Lawrences, house, he walks up slowly before stopping behind him. Newt turns to look at him, “Sorry about that, back there… I guess I can’t hide this anymore.” Thomas watches the black veins that indicated that his friend has been infected by the Flare.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked as he sank down by his friend.

“Didn’t think it would make any difference.” Newt looked at his arm and then out at the outskirts of the city, “All I know is that WCKD must have put me in that maze for a reason. And maybe it was literally just so they could tell the difference between immunes like you and people like me.”

“You know, we can still fix this Newt.”

Newt disagreed with him however. The goal was to get Minho out of WCKD, no matter what the cost.

The two friends sit in silence for a few minutes. Thomas is thinking back to the cold look on your face and the shuttered eyes he had never seen before. Clearing his throat, he asks his friend “Newt… Do you think that Y/N is -”

His friend laughs and pats him, hard, on the shoulder as he cuts him off, “Whatever the two of you are- you’re going to have to grovel for her forgiveness. I can’t remember the last time she called you Thomas outside of the Glade.”

“What do you mean ‘whatever we are’?” Thomas asked the other boy, the wording confusing him. When Newt merely gave him an expectant look, he continued, “Newt, she’s my best friend, I don’t know what I would do without her.”

“So, she’s just your friend?”

Thomas felt his cheeks flush and shook his head, “She’s so much more than that…”

“Does she know that?”

Thomas nods his head, “Of course she does! How could she not?! Whenever something happens, she’s the first one that I go to. Whenever I need help with a decision, she’s the one that I talk it through with.”

“Tommy, have you told her?”

At that, Thomas has to think about it for a minute and realizes that he doesn’t actually every remember telling Y/N what he thought of her. The two of them did so many things together, that he just assumed you knew what you meant to him.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been silent, but Newt squeezed his shoulder, “You two are a strange pair. You’ve been dancing around each other for months now. We’ve all seen the possibility of more than a friendship for a while now but the first time I’ve seen you show something physically romantic towards her was after the cranks almost took her the other day. Since then, you’ve been tripping over yourself to keep an eye on her. She doesn’t usually do well with that ya know?”

“Well why would that change?”

“Well, as we’ve already pointed out, she called you Thomas. Also- you’re out here with me still. If you were so sure of where you stood with her, you would have already gone in to check on her.” With that, Newt stood up from the ledge of the building and went inside.

Thomas sat on the edge of the building for a few more minutes before he realized that he needed to talk to you. Especially after the Teresa comment that Newt had made earlier, he needed to make sure that you knew that you were the best thing that had happened to him.

Getting up, he made his way inside. It took him having to find Gally to figure out you had been set up in a spare room and that was where you had last been seen. Gally refused to tell him where the room was, saying that he needed to leave you alone which only irritated Thomas who told the blonde to mind his own business.

He’d stormed out of the room and was able to get directions to your room from one of the other girls in the area. When he finally found your door, he knocked a couple times. When there was no response, he called your name. You sounded weak when you responded and it immediately worried him.

While he waited for you to open the door, there was a loud crashing sound and a thud. He immediately tried to open the door in front of him only to find that it was locked. Calling your name frantically, he pushed against the door. It wouldn’t budge and so he started to throw his weight against it.

Someone tried to grab his arm but he shrugged them off. “Thomas! What are you doing?!” Newt asked as he pulled the boy backwards.

Thomas continued to throw his weight against the door, as he answered Newt. “Y/N… There was a crash and a thud. I need to make sure she’s ok.” Suddenly the door broke open.

Rushing into the room, his eyes found you on the floor on the other side of the room. He ran to you and pulled you into his arm. Putting a hand to your chest, he found a very faint heartbeat.

“Y/N?!” he called, his voice panicky. “Newt go get someone!”

He watched Newt run out of the door and turned back to the girl in his arms. “Y/N…” he whispered as he tried to find your pulse. It was getting weaker and he wasn’t sure how that was possible “Y/N hold on, Newt’s getting help.”

He pulled you into his lap and held you tight. “Y/N - I need you… Please don’t leave me…” he whispered into her hair as he kissed her temple.

A pained whimper escaped her lips and he looked down to find her looking at him. There was a small smile on her lips and her breathing was shallow. “I’m so tired Tommy,” she whispered as she closed her eyes.

“No, no, no, Y/N, open your eyes!!” When he saw her eyes flutter open and then close, “Y/N… PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!!” he screamed as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest before running out of the room. His only thought to get the girl in his arms to help. What felt like a lifetime later, he ran into Newt and a group of men and and a woman. The woman stepped forward and asked what had happened; Thomas shook his head, “I… I… I don’t know. I heard a crash and she was on the floor when I finally got in… She won’t open her eyes!”

The girl was saying something to the other two that had come in with her. She was speaking so fast that he wasn’t able to understand what was said. She looked at Thomas, “I need you to let her go.”

Suddenly, there were hands trying to pull you from him and Thomas pulled you tighter against him as he moved backwards.

“Thomas they’re trying to help…” he heard Newts voice, soft and reassuring in the haze of the rest of the room.

Looking at the people around him, he saw that someone had brought a gurney. He turned to look at Newt who nodded his head reassuringly, then he looked at the woman who had taken your vitals “Please… save her…” he begged, his voice broken.

The woman didn’t say a word, merely offered him a sad smile. He kissed Y/N’s forehead, and whispered “come back to me please…”

The med-jack then helped the men move Y/N from his arms to the gurney before they quickly made their way out of the room and down the hallway.

Following not too far behind them, Thomas watched as they took her into an enclosed room. Trying to follow, he was stopped by Gally.

“Greenie-“The blonde started to say, but was interrupted by Thomas shoving him backwards. Gally stood his ground and pushed back, “Greenie!”

“Get out of the way Gally.”

“You need to wait a minute and let them try to save her!”

Thomas’ stopped and looked at Gally. “What do you know?”

“Nothing concrete, I just have a suspicion.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Not really.”

At that, Thomas saw red and pushed Gally against the door behind him. Grabbing the boy’s shirt in his fists, he pulled him close. When he spoke, his voice was low, harsh and deadly, “What the hell is happening to her?!”

Gally didn’t seem fazed as he grabbed Thomas’ wrists and threw them off of him. Thomas watched a Gally’s eyes narrowed and he stood straighter. “Look Greenie, I’ve known Y/N a hell of a lot longer than you have!” he shoved against Thomas and Thomas was forced to take a step back. “I was the one that taught her how to build. When our friends were banished, or died because of some shuck headed idiot, she would sit with me, Newt and Minho to mourn them. That girl is our little sister.”

Gally continued to press Thomas, making him step even further backwards “So you’re not the only one that’s worried about her! I’m worried! Newts worried! Frypans worried. Guaranteed that Brenda and Jorge will be worried.” He then took his finger and stabbed Thomas in the chest with it, his voice dropping and becoming menacing, “What makes your shuck face so special?”

Thomas stopped letting Gally push him backwards and shoved the boy again, “Because I love her! You stupid shank! Now get out of my way or I swear, I’ll kill you.”

As he walked towards the door, he heard a commotion behind him. Turning, he saw that Frypan, Jorge and Brenda had joined them in the room. He turned away from them and saw one of the men that had helped the woman move you. He was in a different outfit, a grey shirt and pants with a white coat on top. It took Thomas a moment before he recognized the ensemble as that of a doctor. He was talking to Gally and a moment later, Gally was sprinting out of the room.

“Hey! What’s going on?” He asked the man as he walked towards him.

The man looked at Thomas but didn’t answer. Instead, he looked at the group gathered in the room with Thomas. “You’re all here for the girl?” At their nods, he sighed, “She an immune?”

Thomas felt his blood freeze at those words. Was it possible that WCKD had really mixed them up in a group like that? Thinking about Newt and Winston, he knew it was possible but he didn’t want to believe that Y/N wasn’t immune.

“She was in the maze with us.” Frypan answered. “But Winston wasn’t immune… The cranks got him…”

“Then I guess we can only wait and see.”

“What happened?” Thomas asked again, he felt like a broken record but he had to know what was going on with you.

“I’m waiting for Gally to come back with some bullets to be sure but, for now, I suggest you all take a seat, there’s no a whole lot we can do right now.” With that, he walked back into the room.

Thomas wanted to follow after the man, but if he was honest with himself, he was afraid of what he’d find. So, he settled for pacing in front of the doors while the others sank down onto the floor or into chairs.

Gally came into the room, a bag in his hand that looked like it weighed a ton. He didn’t pay any mind or attention to the group of boys around him and instead went straight to the door that Y/N was behind.

The world felt muted. He could hear the cars outside and the chattering slums but it was as if they were muffled by something.

When Gally came back out, the sun was out again, he looked pissed and his knuckles were red. Thomas made his way towards the irate blonde, he didn’t even have to ask before Gally spoke up, and “The bastards actually weaponized the flare.”

“Wait, what? How?”

“Hollowed tips to the bullets.” the blonde responded as he sank down, cracking his knuckles in front of him.

“Wait so is she gonna crank out?” Brenda asked and Thomas watched as Gally shook his head.

“I don’t think so. Usually, cranks have the black veins. She doesn’t have that. She’s on fire though and in pain. She keeps hallucinating that she’s in the maze…” He turns to look at Thomas “She keeps calling for you.”

Thomas swallows, he’s terrified that Gally is wrong and that she’s going to crank out, but he nods his head and asks if he can see her. Gally nods and motions for Thomas to go through the door.

When he opened the door, he saw you laying in a bed that had been stuck in the corner of the room. He stood there, frozen for a moment.

_The sound of the gunshot that ended Winston’s life made everyone freeze in place. He watched Teresa recover the fastest then Frypan, Minho and Newt. But Y/N stayed where she was. He walked up behind her and called her name but she made no acknowledgement that she heard him. As he reached her, he placed a hand on her shoulder._

__

__

_“Y/N…” he said softly, “We need to keep moving.”_

__

__

_She stood still for a moment before turning to him, “Tommy - I don’t want to end up like those creatures either. Newts right, if Winston can get infected we should assume -”_

__

__

_“Y/n that’s not-”_

__

__

_“No Tommy, listen to me. It shouldn’t be possible based on that video but Winston just died Tommy. I need you to promise me, if they infect me and I can’t pull the trigger, I need you to do it.”_

A whimper pulled him from his memory and he rushed over to the girl. When he neared her, he placed a hand to her chest, feeling for her heartbeat. It was there, slow but steady and he reached down to take her hand.

“Y/N- don’t let this take you. Please.. Please hold on. I promise I’ll make this right. I’m going to find a way to save you.”

Thomas sat in silence in that blasted room. He’d heard Gally arguing with Newt and Frypan but hadn’t bothered to try to figure out what it was. He merely sat there and held her hand. For the most part they left him in the room alone but they would come into the room to check on the girl.

Other people, ones he figured were medics would also come in to check her vitas. She was burning up and there was an occasional whimper that would leave her but she didn’t wake up. Thomas just held her hand. He would bring it to his lips occasionally, kissing her hand. “Please don’t leave me…” he would whisper every now and then. “Come back… I still need you.”

When the sun set again, Newt came knocking on the door. “We’ve gotta go.”

Thomas looked at you, “What if she cranks out Newt?” he whispered. He didn’t want to go but he also knew that he needed to. Getting Teresa meant not only getting to Minho but also getting a cure for you.

Newt merely walked into the room and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. “She won’t,” he said with such conviction that Thomas almost believed him.

Rubbing his eyes, Thomas gut up from the chair he had been in all day. He went and kissed your forehead. “Come back to me… I’m not strong enough to be without you.”

Getting up, he followed Newt out of the Lawrence’s place and back into the lost city. He had to focus on what Newt and Gally were saying. His mind kept wandering back to Y/N, she was in that bed, burning up and Teresa was working for the people that had caused it.

Leaving the train tunnels, the boys went through the old, empty platform that Gally led them through. He then walked through the small courtyard and joined the throngs of people moving throughout the city. He remembered Gally saying that Teresa would take the route that was the straightest to WCKD’s compound.

He pulled his hoodie over his head and tried to be as casual as possible. He wasn’t sure how far he was going to have to go but thankfully, he didn’t have to even cross the street before he saw her. They waited for the light on opposite ends of the intersection and he watched as she turned towards something. He began to worry that he was going to have to cross the street when suddenly Teresa’s eyes connected with his.

Watching the flash of recognition on her face, he turned away. Knowing that the girl would follow. He went back through the courtyard he had come out of and was thinking about Y/N. If Teresa hadn’t betrayed them she wouldn’t be in that bed right now fighting for her life. He picked up his pace, trying to get this over with so that he could go check on the girl.

“Thomas?” he heard Teresa call. A voice that had once soothed him now felt like acid across his skin. Looking over his shoulder, he made the turn into the station Gally had pushed him out of, making sure that she followed.

Once in the station, he moved into the shadows and watched Teresa search for him. His instinct was to yell at her, to find a way to hurt her the way she had hurt Y/N but he couldn’t frighten her off. They needed her for Minho. They needed her for Y/N.

So, stepping out of the shadows he pulled of his hood. She turned to him and said his name, as if it were a prayer falling from her lips.

“Hey Teresa.”

“You shouldn’t be here. If Jansen finds out you’re here..” she begins to say but he cuts her off.

“I’m not staying.” He walked towards her, “It’s just - uh.. I had to see you.” He stops in front of her and it takes everything in him not to reach out and choke the life out of her. Instead, he focuses on Y/N and when he speaks again, his voice is regretful, “I had to ask you something…”

Teresa says nothing, just looking at him. The look on her face is trusting, almost relieved to see him and he can’t help but hate her in that moment. “Do you regret it? What you did to us?”

Teresa, somehow, seems surprised by the question and says “Sometimes. But I did what I thought was right. I’d do it again.” 

“Good.” He watches confusion flicker across her face as Gally comes up and throws a sack over her head. They lead Teresa through the tunnels and out of the Last City. Finally, they get back to Lawrence’s compound. 

One of the doctors had told you that the boys were back. They set Teresa in one of the rooms downstairs. You made your way and heard Gally talking as you got closer, “Here’s how this is gonna go. We’re gonna ask you some questions and you’re gonna tell us exactly what you know.”

As you walked into the room, you saw Gally approaching Teresa as she appealed to Thomas. Gally slammed a chair down in front of Teresa. “Don’t look at him. Why you lookin at him?”

“She’s expecting him to save her.” you answer for the girl. Six heads whip in your direction and both Newt and Thomas rush towards you, making sure you’re ok. “I’m fine boys. Fevers broken and there’s no crank in sight,” you say as you push them away.

You turn your gaze upon Teresa, “We know you’ve got Minho in the building. So, you’re going to tell us where or so help me, I will find out if you’re immune or just lucky.”

She looks at you and you’re not sure if you look scary or if she feels bad about what she’s done but she turns back to Gally and gives him the information that he needs. As they’re talking, you feel a hand on your bicep.

Turning, you’re not surprised to see Thomas. You use your head to motion that the two of you should walk away from the group. You’re in a hallway and he’s looking at you like he’s afraid to touch you. Reaching out, you cup his face and tilt his head so you can look into his eyes, you can see the worry and the relief. “I’m fine Tommy,” you whisper to him reassuringly.

Moving his hand up, he cradles your smaller hand in his larger one. “You called me Tommy.” he says, his voice soft and filled with awe.

You chuckle softly. “Yes well, I heard you earlier. It’s kind of hard to stay mad at someone when they’re begging you to stay alive. Though you do need to find a way to make all of this right.”

Before you’ve realized it, he’s moved his free hand to the other side of your face and is pressing his lips against yours. It takes you by surprise for a moment and you can feel him pulling away from you. He looks like he’s unsure of himself suddenly and you realize that you hadn’t responded to his kiss.

Biting your lower lip, you bunch his shirt in your fists and pull him towards you. He eagerly meets you and kisses you passionately. You return the kiss with just as much vigor and the two of you only break apart when you feel like your lungs are going to explode. Leaning your forehead on his shoulder, you can’t help the chuckle that leaves your lips.

“What?”

“Just never thought you’d actually kiss me.”

He steps back from you and cups your face again. Looking into your eyes he says, “Y/N you are literally the best thing that has ever happened to me. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know where we would be. I swear to love you all my life.”

You smile at him and turn your head to kiss the inside of his palm before turning back to look at him, “Let’s go get Minho and go home.”


End file.
